Blindsided
by Ann Murry
Summary: A freak accident leaves Festus fighting for his sight and possibly his life as Doc's past comes back to haunt him!
1. Chapter 1

Louie struggled with holding the reins of Festus mule as the hillman pounded down a lose shoe on the animals left hoof.

"Ruth ya ol dang stubborn mule," he yelled. "Hold still now!"

But the mule, had suddenly had enough as he kicked his hind legs and bucked causing Louie to lose his grasp on the reins.

"Festus," Louie yelled. "Watch yer self!"

When the drunkard got no response, he gingerly walked his way past the agitated mule and shook his head when he seen Festus picking himself up off the ground.

"Golly Bill that mule can kick," he said rubbing the lump that was already forming on the back of his head.

"You alright Festus," Louie asked as the hillman bent forward.

"I think so," Festus said standing up on wobbly feet.

"You better get Doc to look at your head," Louie said taking the hillman's arm.

"Why," Festus complained. "All he's a gonna say is that I got a head harder than that ol mule and send me on ma way."

Louie smiled as Festus shook his head. "At least do the shoe later," Louie said. "You should let Ruth calm down."

"Ya," Festus replied meekly heading for the door. "I think that I will."

Leaving the stable, the hillman headed down the boardwalk toward the jail and the Long Branch, the ache from the back of his head growing progressively worse made him rethink having Doc take a look at it.

Turning to climb the stairs to Doc's office, he stumbled as he missed the first one. Picking his feet up, he slowly got himself to the top and twisted the knob of Doc's door.

"Doc!" he said once he entered and didn't find the old curmudgeon in his office.

Doc stepped out from his bedroom, straightening his tie as he did so.

"Festus," Doc said harshly. "Don't you know it's too early in the morning for you to come in here hollering like that! I haven't even had my coffee yet!"

"Wal, I'm sorry ta get ya outa bed," Festus explained putting a hand to the back of his head. "Next time ol Ruth kicks me in the head, I'll be sure it's later in the afternoon."

"Ruth kicked you," Doc said his brow furrowed in sudden concern. "Well for pity's sake, why didn't you say so!"

"That's what I was a trying ta say," Festus said as the physician pulled his hand away.

"Sit down and let me see," Doc said pushing the hillman into his office chair.

Festus winced when Doc touched the swollen area around the lump. "I know it's painful," he said taking out his glasses. "I'm going to have to clean this and we need to get that swelling down."

"Dang ol mule," Festus said wearily. "I was just a tryin ta get his shoe back on."

"Well," Doc said putting carbolic acid on a clean rag. "I wouldn't worry about that right now."

Pressing the rag to the back of the hillman's head, he watched as Festus put his head into his hand and closed his eyes.

"How you feeling," Doc asked gently, well aware of the effects head injuries can cause.

"Swirly headed," Festus said as Doc put a hand on his shoulder.

Doc nodded as he finished cleaning the wound. "You should lay down for a bit till that swelling goes down."

"Can't," Festus said looking up. "Matthew wanted to see about them cowboys coming in tonight."

"Well," Doc said putting a bandage with an antibiotic salve over the knot. "If your feeling up to it, just don't over do it."

"I won't," Festus said standing up, he put his hat on and smiled. "It feels better already."

"Good," Doc said grabbing his coat and hat. "I'll walk with you to Matt's office, I can at least get some coffee."

Matt sighed when he heard Festus and Doc bickering outside the door of the Marshal's office.

"Matthew," Festus said walking in. "Tell this ol scudder that ma coffee don't take the paint off the walls."

"It don't," Matt said grinning. "It takes the rust off the cells."

Doc laughed as Festus scoffed. "Wal, I guess, I do kinda make it a little strong, but that's the way I like it."

"Yeah I know," Matt said with a sigh. "Don't forget that I'm going to need you to help me keep an eye on things around here later. Stanton's bringing his cattle though here and I'm betting we're going to have a lot of cowboys in town."

Doc toyed with the pieces of the checker board but looked up sharply when Festus suddenly dropped his coffee cup and it shattered on the floor.

"Festus," Matt said looking at the hillman as Doc stood up. "What happened?"

"Matthew," Festus said slowly reaching out for the Marshal's desk as Doc shuffled quickly over to the deputy.

"Festus," Doc said watching the hillman struggling to reach the desk. "What's wrong?"

"Doc," Festus said softly as the physician took his arms. "I...I can't see ya Doc."

"What?" Matt said standing up, he looking at Doc.

Doc gently lead Festus over to the chair that he had just vacated. "It's alright," Doc said gently. "Just sit down here for a minute."

Festus reached out for the chair, found it with his hands and then sat down.

"Festus," Doc said waving a hand in front of the deputy's face but his eyes never moved. "How's your head?"

"Kinda achy Doc," Festus said putting his head in his hand. "I'm scared Doc. I can't see a thing!"

"It's alright," Doc said meeting Matt's eyes. "I need to get him up to my office right now." 


	2. Chapter 2

Doc quietly closed the door of his spare room and then swiped his mustache deep in thought.

"Doc," Matt said as the physician took a seat at his desk. "How's he doing?"

"I've given him something to help him sleep," Doc said taking off his glasses, he tossed them onto his desk. "I don't have any answers for you Matt," the physician said frustrated. "It appears that kick to the head Ruth gave him, had some kind of delayed reaction that has affected his vision."

"There's nothing you can do?" Matt said in disbelief. "Can you at least tell me if its permanent or not."

Doc shook his head before he answered. "I wish I could but I can't," Doc said evenly. "His vision could return once the swelling goes down or it might not."

Matt sighed hard as he headed for the door. "I'll be back later," the Marshal said.

Doc nodded and pulled a medical text book from his desk as Matt closed the door.

Opening the book, Doc thumbed though the section specifically dealing with head injuries but didn't find anything helpful. The text book only suggested rest which Doc didn't find very useful.

Matt entered the Long Branch and tipped his hat up as Kitty smiled.

"Morning cowboy," she said putting a cup on the bar. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"No thanks Kitty," Matt said slowly. "If you have a minute, you might want to see if Doc can use your help."

"My help?" Kitty asked gently. "What's wrong?"

Returning to his spare room, Doc changed the cold compress on the back of the hillman's head and nodded with satisfaction when he saw the area wasn't as swollen as it had been earlier.

"Doc," Kitty said from the doorway as Doc shuffled into his office. "Matt told me what happened. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," Doc said tugging on his earlobe. "If you can sit with him for a bit, I'd like to send a telegram."

"Of course, but who are you sending the telegram to," Kitty said curiously.

"Baltimore," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "When I returned to brush up on my schooling, there was a doctor that gave a lecture about head injuries. Maybe he can offer me some advise."

Doc turned and rushed back into the bedroom with Kitty following at the sound of a loud thump.

"Festus," Doc said after seeing the hillman floundering on the floor.

"Doc," Festus said reaching out to him. "It's to dark, turn the light on please!"

"It wouldn't do any good, it's daytime," Doc said calmly helping his friend up. "I know it's traumatic but you have nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here...and Kitty, she's here."

Doc motioned Kitty closer hoping the woman's presence would reassure the hillman.

"Festus," Kitty said putting a hand on the deputy's shoulder. "Can I get you anything."

"Much obliged Ms. Kitty," Festus said shaking his head. "But I don't much feel like I want anything."

"How about if I just sit here with you, while Doc sends a telegram," Kitty said as Festus visibly relaxed.

"I won't be long," Doc said as Kitty nodded.

"Hey Doc," Burke said stopping the physician at the bottom of his stairs. "How's Festus? Louie said, Ruth kicked him in the head."

"Burke," Doc hollered agitatedly. "Haven't you got anything else to do!"

"Just asking," Burke said as the doctor hurried off toward the telegraph office.

Afterward, Doc headed over to the jail. "Matt," he said stepping inside and closing the door. "Newly," he said as the young deputy thumbed though the wanted posters.

"How's Festus?" Matt said with a nod toward Newly. "I told Newly what happened."

"Well," Doc said putting his hands into his pockets. "He's scared Matt. I sent a telegram off to Baltimore asking for advice or a specialist that I might consult."

"And," Matt asked hopeful. "What did they say?"

"Nothing that I didn't already know," Doc said tugging at his earlobe. "The only advice they could offer, if the loss of site was permanent was to teach him to live with it."

"How do you do that," Matt said as Doc squared his shoulders.

"As best we can, Matt," Doc said looking at Newly as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've never seen Festus like that before Matt," Kitty said later that evening after the Long Branch had closed.

"I know," Matt replied sipping his beer. "I've never seen Doc looking so lost."

"I just can't believe that nothing can be done," Kitty muttered sadly as Matt nodded.

"How about this for a story," Doc said reading the headlines of a newspaper he subscribe to.

"Doc," Festus said slowly. "You think Ms. Kitty and Matthew are still in the Long Branch?"

Doc took out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Its still early, I believe they still are. Why?"

"I got me a hankering for a beer," Festus said swinging his legs off the side of the bed. "You coming," he said standing up. "I'll buy!"

"Of course," Doc said standing. He took the hillman's arm and gently led him toward the door. "It's not every day you offer to buy me a beer!"

Kitty and Matt looked up as the outer door opened and Doc stepped though. "C'mon," he said taking Festus arm. "Step down."

Festus took the step as Matt and Kitty stood up and pushed a few chairs out of the way so Doc could have an open path in which to lead Festus to the table they always shared.

"Well," Kitty said with a smile. "To what do we owe this late night visit."

"Festus said, he wanted a beer," Doc replied evenly.

"Alright," Matt said taking a seat next to the hillman. "I think I'll join you."

"Matthew," Festus said as Kitty brought over four mugs of beer. "Did ya have any trouble outa those cowboys tonight?"

"Not a lot," Matt said toying with his glass. "Chased a few out of the Long Branch for trying to start a fight but I didn't have to lock anyone up. Newly's doing rounds now."

"That's good ta know," Festus replied sipping his beer. "Ms. Kitty this here is some good draft."

"Why thank you," Kitty replied looking at Doc questionably.

Doc shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't going to question the hillman's sudden change.

"I've made a decision bout ma self," Festus said slowly. "Instead a sittin up there feelin like ma life is over, I said ta ma self, self if this is the way it's gonna be, then this is the way it's gonna be."

"Well, I'm glad," Doc said gently. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy but I think with all of our help, you can have some degree of a normal life."

"That's right," Kitty interjected as Matt nodded.

"We're all here for you," Matt said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Much obliged to all of ya," Festus said with a wiry grin. "I'm a gonna need it fer sure."

After Festus acceptance of his situation the night before, Doc was a little more than surprised when he received a telegram the next day from the Baltimore University, inviting him to bring the hillman to the hospital for possible treatment.

"Good morning Doc,"Kitty said as Doc entered his office.

"Morning Kitty," Doc said putting his mail and newspapers on his desk before heading toward the room Festus occupied.

The hillman met him in the doorway and Doc's brow furrowed. "You shaved?"

Kitty laughed as Festus shook his head. "Now how am I a gonna do that with out slittin ma throat," he groused. "Ms. Kitty done came and did it fer me."

"Looks good," Doc said grinning. "Should have taken it all off though."

"Now ya gotta leave me some whiskers," the hillman said moving into the office. "Let's go get some coffee at the jail."

"You want to go out?" Doc said swiping at his mustache. "It's early there's bound to be a lot of folks out."

"That don't make no never mind," Festus replied. "Everyone's gonna find out sooner or later that I can't see."

"Well," Doc said nodding. "I do have a telegram here I need to discuss with you, Kitty might as well come along to."

"What's it about Doc?" Festus asked as Doc lead him toward the door.

"So the question is whether or not they can do anything for him," Doc said evenly. "But it's worth going to find out in my opinion."

"Festus," Kitty said looking at the hillman. "What do you think?"

"Wal, I trust ol Doc," Festus said quietly. "If in he thinks they might be able ta do sumthin then I'm willin ta take the trip." 


	4. Chapter 4

While Doc left to make the arrangements to get himself and Festus to Baltimore, the hillman stayed with Matt and Kitty.

"I don't know," Matt said looking from Festus to Kitty. "Baltimore's a pretty big place with a lot of people."

"All the more reason fer you ta go Matthew," Festus pleaded. "Newly can keep an eye on things around here while yer gone."

"You know," Kitty said crossing her arms. "I think that I could be persuaded to take a few days off as well."

"There ya are," Festus said grinning.

"I haven't said yes, yet," Matt stated taking a seat at his desk. "I have a lot of work to do and Doc knows how to get around that city."

"Wal, of course that ol scudder does," Festus said remembering how he took off to the city for more schooling. "But there ain't nothin like having yer own people to jaw with at the end of the day."

Matt sighed as Kitty looked pleadingly and longingly at him. "What do you say cowboy?" she said.

"I guess we're going," Matt replied shrugging his shoulders. "You better go tell Doc to get two more tickets."

Kitty smiled broadly at the lawman before squeezing Festus shoulder and headed out in search of the physician.

"Besides," Festus muttered sipping his coffee. "Can't leave me alone with that dang ol scudder fer a week or more, wal I'd come back crazy instead a blinded."

Matt chuckled as Doc and Kitty walked in. "What's so funny," Doc asked as Matt cleared his throat.

"I was just a tellin Matthew, it's a good thing him and Ms. Kitty are a going ta Baltimore with us," Festus said bemused.

"Oh really, why?" Doc asked looking at Matt. "So he won't drive me crazy all the way there and back again."

"Wal, you ol scudder," Festus said feistily. "Who's a gonna be makin who crazy!"

Matt rolled his eyes toward Kitty and with years of practice, he cut though Doc and Festus argument. "Are we all set? he asked as Kitty nodded.

"Doc," Kitty said above the deafening noise of Baltimore's busy streets. Seated across from him in the taxi, she watched mystified as large wagons drawn by several horses and filled with freight rumbled along the cobblestone streets to the various business they passed. "How in the world were you able to think in a place like this?"

"It's not so bad over at the University," Doc said with a wiry grin before turning to look at the hillman in the seat next to him. "How you feeling Festus?"

"Thinkin maybe we shoulda stayed in Dodge," he said slightly agitated.

Doc could definitely sympathize with the hillman's feelings and he knew such a busy place had to be scary for someone in his situation but he also wasn't about to give up on an offer for help and he was quite certain Festus wouldn't want to either.

"Looks like we're here," Matt said once the taxi came to a stop in front of a large brick building with several stories.

"Watch your step gentleman," the doorman said opening the taxi door. "Welcome to the Altamont Hotel!"

"Thank you Barney," Doc said coming around from the other side of the carriage.

"Doctor Adams," the doorman said shaking the physicians hand. "I didn't expect to see you here again so soon! It's only been, what a year since you were here?"

"About that," Doc said nodding, he moved closer to the taxi. "These here are some of the friends I was telling you about, Marshal Dillion and Ms. Kitty Russell."

Kitty smiled as the portly man tipped his black hat at her.

"Watch these side walks, Matt," Doc said from the Marshal's side as he helped Festus out of the carriage.

"Would ya stop yer frettin," Festus said following Matt's instructions. "Dang ol scudder."

"And that must be Festus," the doorman said as Doc nodded.

"Oh ya, that's him alright," Doc said harshly.

Barney rushed forward to hold the door open when he realized the hillman couldn't see.

"You didn't tell me he was blind Doctor," the doorman said once Matt and Festus stepped inside.

"He wasn't till a week ago," Doc replied evenly. "That's why we're here."

"Well you came to the right place," Barney said with a reassuring smile. "I'll have your luggage brought to your rooms."

"Thank you," Doc said stepping inside.

"I take it this is where you stayed last time," Kitty said when Doc joined them.

"It is," Doc said quietly.

"And how come that feller knew so much bout us," Festus asked with a scowl.

"Don't worry about that right now," Doc huffed. "We're all tired, let's get our rooms."

Matt looked at Kitty who shrugged her shoulders as Doc headed to the front desk to collect their keys.

"Matt, you and Kitty are right next to the room I'm sharing with Festus," Doc said passing the Marshal his key. "They're just at the end of the hall, I figured it would be easier than having Festus climb all those stairs." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Doc, Festus," Kitty said taking a seat at the table the doctor occupied with Festus in the hotels dinning room.

"Kitty," Doc said acknowledging her presence without taking his eyes off the hillman.

"Ms. Kitty," Festus said wearily.

"What's wrong with you," Doc said looking at the untouched breakfast in front of hillman. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Don't have much of a stomach fer it today Doc," Festus said softly.

"You feeling sick or something," Doc said slightly concerned. "Usually, you'd have that food gone."

"No," Festus said pushing the plate away. "Not sick, just kinda swirly headed."

Doc took out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Well," he said swiping at his mustache. "It's about time we headed over to the university any way. Kitty, you and Matt can meet us there later. Barney will make sure you get there."

"Alright Doc," Kitty said with a slight smile before putting a hand on Festus arm. "Good luck today, Matt and I will be there later."

"Thanks Ms. Kitty," Festus replied standing up, he let Doc lead him toward the door.

"You may wait here for Doctor Ward in his office, Doctor Adams," the nurse said opening the door. "He should be here any minute."

"Thank you," Doc said with a nod he gently pushed Festus into the first padded chair.

"Doc," Festus said putting his head into his hand. "I really hope that Doctor is gonna be able ta do sumthin bout ma head."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurting," Doc said as the door to the office opened.

"Galen," the man about Doc's age said while stepping into the office. "Great to see you again."

"Albert," Doc replied shaking the man's hand. "It would be under any other circumstance."

"This is the friend you wrote me about?" he said looking at Festus.

"Yes," Doc said putting a hand on the hillman's shoulder. "Festus Haggen."

"Mr. Haggen," Ward said bending down to take the hillman's hand. "How you feeling?"

"Right now he's complaining about his head," Doc said concerned.

Festus nodded as Ward clicked his tongue. "Tell you what," he said gently. "If you will allow Galen and I to get you to your feet, I've got an exam room adjacent to my office and I can take a look at you right now."

Festus made no complaints as the physician's brought him into Wards exam room and deposited him on the padded table.

"Has he had any improvement concerning his site, Galen," Ward asked taking out an otoscope from a cabinet against the wall.

"None that I'm aware of," Doc said as his colleague used the device to look in Festus ears.

"Intracranial bleeding," Ward said changing the tip, he used the device to look in the hillman's eyes. "Ruptured blood vessels behind the optic nerves."

Festus relaxed once the doctor stepped away. "You alright," Doc asked putting a hand on his friends arm as Ward headed for the door.

"I reckon I am," Festus replied as Ward returned with a nurse.

"This is Rose," Ward said introducing Doc to the young nurse. "She's going to be assigned to Mr. Haggen, which means while on duty, she won't leave his side."

Doc nodded. "I remember you talking about implementing such practices the last time I was here," Doc said approvingly.

"That's right, we just started it a few months ago and have had some remarkable results." Ward stated. "I want to give Mr. Haggen something to help him relax while we talk."

"That's fine with me," Doc said as the nurse headed to a cabinet with rows of bottles. Taking out a particular one, the nurse picked up a syringe and filled it from the bottle.

"What is it," Doc asked watching the nurse roll up Festus sleeve.

"Just a dose of morphine," Ward replied as the nurse administer the injection.

"Doc," Festus said tensing up.

"It's alright," Doc replied patting Festus on the arm. "I'm right here, but I want you to take a little nap now."

Festus nodded as the effects of the morphine started to kick in and Doc nodded satisfied as the hillman visibly relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Let's go to my office," Ward said opening the door, he waited till Doc entered and then closed the door to the exam room.

"Well," Doc asked taking a seat in front of Wards desk. "What do you think?"

"I believe your friend has either a rupture or an embolism that is causing a bleed and filling the cranial cavity with blood putting pressure on his optic nerves," Ward said sitting forward.

"I was thinking the same thing," Doc said tugging at his ear.

"The question now, Galen is going to be what course of action we take to fix it," Ward said evenly. "You can either bring him home, make him comfortable and let nature take its course or we surgically find the bleed and try to stop it."

"What are the chances," Doc asked hesitantly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Galen," Ward replied. "This type of injury is not something we deal with every day but we have had some degree of success."

"Some degree?" Doc said harshly. "What are we talking about here? Besides death that is!"

"Galen," Ward said slowly. "If your friend was a horse with that type of injury you'd shoot it and put it out of its misery, right? Humans on the other hand don't have that luxury. I'm only able to do so much, your friend has a fifty, fifty chance at best."

Doc nodded, he had hoped for better but in his heart he knew, that Ward was right. "I'll have to talk it over with Festus before we make any decisions." 


	6. Chapter 6

Matt and Kitty were stopped at the door of the hotel as Barney held it open.

"Marshal Dillion, Ms. Russell," he said tipping his hat. "Doctor Adams, asked me to hail a taxi to take you both to the university."

"Thank you for the help," Kitty said slightly surprised.

"No need ma'am," he said with a grin. "Its my job and I wouldn't be here right now if it hadn't been for Doctor Adams."

"Oh," Kitty said looking at Matt. She really wanted to know what happened but Doc being the private person he was, would never say a thing to anyone.

"I don't mind telling you about that night. If he hadn't come back late, I would have died right here at this very door from a heart attack," Barney said quietly. "I owe my life to him."

Matt nodded in agreement. "That's Doc for you," the Marshal said. "Always willing to help someone in need."

"Exactly, that's why it surprised me when Jacob Hutchins a colleague would accused him of medical malpractice, and to accused him in Mrs. Hutchins death," Barney said shaking his head. "But it really speaks volumes about a man that readily turns himself in to face charges, rather than be hunted down, don't you think?"

Matt stated at the man, dumb founded for a minute before answering. "That's true," he said.

"Of course it made no difference to Doctor Hutchins that his wife died almost fifteen years ago," Barney said absently. "He was hell bent on revenge but I think there should be some kind of limitation on that, don't you?"

Kitty looked at Matt who clinched his jaw in that all to familiar look. "Yes," Matt replied slowly.

"Of course, we were all surprised by the hung jury," Barney continued hailing the taxi. "Here you are folks, I don't want to keep you any longer. I really hope you get some help for your friend."

"Thank you," Kitty said stepping into the carriage. "We'll give him your regards."

"And Doctor Adams as well," Barney stated as the taxi rumbled away.

"Matt," Kitty said finally breaking the silence. "Why didn't Doc tell us he didn't come back here last year for more schooling but to face these charges?"

"I don't know Kitty," Matt said quietly. "I can't believe he lied to us."

"Excuse me Doctor Ward," a nurse said poking her head into Ward's office. "A Mr. Dillion and Ms. Russell are here to see Doctor Adams."

"You can bring them in," Ward said as Doc stood up.

"Doc," Kitty said entering the room with Matt following silently behind.

"Albert," Doc said indicating the man and woman. "Marshal Dillion and Ms. Kitty Russell, two very good friends of mine and Festus."

"Pleased to meet you both," Ward said shaking Matt and Kitty's hand.

"How's Festus?" Kitty asked looking at the two physicians.

Doc nodded after Ward looked in his direction. "Galen and I were just discussing that," he said beckoning them to have a seat. "I believe your friend's blindness stems from a rupture or what we call an embolism in the brain and only surgery will fix such a problem."

"Are you sure," Kitty said looking at Doc who nodded.

"Who's going to do it?" Kitty asked softly.

"Well, I would like to send for the best surgeon we have for a consultation," Ward stated thoughtfully looking at Doc who didn't say a word.

"Well, then why don't you?" Matt asked looking from Ward to Doc,

"It's because of me Matt," Doc said looking at the lawman. "The best surgeon the university has is Jacob Hutchins and I'm afraid he isn't very fond of me."

"So we heard," Matt said as Doc's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you lied to us."

"I had to but now isn't the time to discuss my past," Doc said firmly as the door to doctor Wards exam room opened.

"Doctor," Rose said slightly agitated. "The patient can't be awakened!"

Doctor Ward rushed into the room with Doc following. "What happened," Ward said checking the hillman's pulse as Doc lifted his eyelids.

"His blood pressure dropped," the nurse said handing the doctor Festus chart. "I tried to rouse him in order to bring it up."

Ward nodded as he watched Doc use his stethoscope. "He's comatose Galen," Ward said with a hard sigh. "There's no other decision to make, if we are to save him now, we have to send for Hutchins."

"Send for him," Doc said straightening up. "But I'm the one who will ask him to do the surgery." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Get doctor Hutchins over here," Ward barked at the nurse. "And get some orderlies to prep Mr. Haggen for surgery."

The nurse hurried off as doctor Ward put a hand on Doc's shoulder. "If Jacob won't do it," he said gently. "I will."

"I know you'll do your best Albert," Doc said resting his hands on the table where the hillman lay unconscious. "But what Festus needs now is a top notch surgeon and that's what Jacob is."

Ward nodded as Doc moved back out into the office where Matt and Kitty nervously waited.

"Doc," Kitty said looking at Matt. "What's going to happen?"

"Festus needs surgery," he said looking at Kitty and Matt. "And the only one I can trust to do it and save his life blames me for the death of his wife."

"I don't understand," Kitty said softly. "Why didn't you ever say anything."

"I guess because I didn't want anyone to know that I was running away," Doc replied slowly. "Until it finally caught up to me last year that is."

"And that's why you left Dodge," Matt said evenly. "You should have told me, Doc."

"I know Matt," the physician said. "I just didn't think anyone would find my skeletons."

"Galen," Ward said quietly stepping into the room. "Doctor Hutchins is waiting in an empty office across the hall."

"Time to face those skeletons," Doc said with a nod as he started for the door.

Doc crossed the hallway and silently opened the door, Hutchins back was toward him as the roughly fifty year old man gazed out the window.

Hutchins whirled around when Doc cleared his throat. "Galen," he said stiff lipped and surprised. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd stay in that shanty town for the rest of your miserable life!"

"I would have," Doc said with a nod while putting his hands into his pockets. "If I didn't need your help."

"My help?" Hutchins replied snidely and with disbelief. "You came here to ask for my help?"

"Yes," Doc said evenly. "I know that your one of the best surgeons I've worked with and I have a friend who needs the best."

Doctor Hutchins took a moment to study Doc's face before responding. "What's the diagnoses?" he asked.

"Brain embolism," Doc replied. "He was kicked in the back of the head by a mule and lost his site shortly after, right now he's comatose so I don't have time to beat around the bush. Either your going to help me or not?"

"Come with me," Doctor Ward said motioning Kitty and Matt to follow him.

"Where are we going," Kitty asked following the doctor deep into the hospital.

"In here," Ward said as they rounded a corner and came to an unmarked door.

Ward wrapped gently before opening the door and standing aside to let Matt and Kitty in.

Doc, dressed in all white surgical garments turned around when the man and woman entered.

"Doc," Kitty said slightly amazed at how the old country doctor was dressed.

"Doctor Hutchins agreed to do the surgery," Doc said slipping on a white surgical cap. "I'm just going in to observe. Doctor Ward is going to take you to a waiting area."

"Alright," Matt said crossing his arms. "I'm glad you two were able to set aside your differences."

"Not sure about that yet," Doc said with a sigh.

"But this is a start," Kitty said as Doc squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'll come get you as soon as were done," Doc said heading quickly down the hall.

"How long do you think it will take?" Kitty as Doctor Ward.

"Not sure with operations as delicate as this one," Ward replied.

"And there it is," Doctor Hutchins said moving aside to let Doc see the large aneurysm.

Working quickly, the skilled surgeon tied off each end feeding the bleed before cutting it out and rejoining the cut ends.

"How's his vital signs," Doc asked observing the nurse checking the the hillman's pulse.

"Stable Doctor Adams," she said professionally.

"So, Galen," Hutchins said lowly. "Tell me about Kansas, are you happy there?"

"Very," Doc replied softly.

"Good," Hutchins said with a nod. "I suppose, I'll have no reason in the future to bring you back here." 


	8. Chapter 8

Matt sighed and then grinned while he watched Kitty nervously pacing the length of the waiting room.

"I can't believe your so calm," Kitty said looking at the lawman.

"Well," Matt said with a wiry grin. "Your doing enough pacing there for the both of us."

Kitty stopped and turned toward the windows. "I wish someone would tell us something!"

"So do I," Matt said coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Do you think we should ask Doc about what happened with Doctor Hutchins," Kitty said gently.

"I don't think so," Matt replied squeezing the woman tightly. "If Doc wants us to know, he'll tell us."

Kitty nodded as the door opened and Matt released the woman as Doc walked in.

"Doc," Matt said eagerly. "How's Festus?"

"Follow me and you two can see for yourself," Doc said turning around.

Kitty looked at Matt, the concern on her face evident as the lawman took her arm and followed the physician.

Winding their way though the halls they entered a wing that had a nurse stationed at the door.

Kitty squeezed Matt's hand as Doc finally stopped outside a large door and opened it.

Holding the door open, he let Matt and Kitty in before nodding at nurse Rose who stood at the side of a white wrought iron bed.

"How is he," Doc asked leading Matt and Kitty over to the bed.

"Stable Doctor Adams," she said stepping away. "And he's resting easy."

Kitty looked down at the hillman's prone form, turned onto his side, Festus head and eyes were completely wrapped in white bandages.

"Doc," Kitty said looking at the physician. "Why do you have his eyes covered."

"We did that so when he wakes up, his eyes won't be under so much strain until his head has had a chance to recover a bit from the surgery," Doc whispered.

"So you think he'll be able to see," Matt asked quietly.

"Well," Doc said softly. "That's what we're hoping."

"Doctor Adams," Rose said touching the physicians arm. "Why don't you go with your friends and get some supper, I'll be here with Mr. Haggen."

"No, I'm not hungry," Doc said shaking his head.

"Doc," Kitty said looking at the older man. "You look done in and I know you haven't had anything to eat."

Doc swiped at his mustache as he nodded. "Alright," he said looking at Rose. "We'll be back in the morning."

While Matt inquired at the desk of the hotel about any messages, Kitty and Doc got a table in the hotels dinning room.

"Got a telegram from Newly," Matt said taking a seat. "All is quiet in Dodge."

"Good," Kitty said looking over the menu. "I hope we don't have to return until Festus is ready."

"How long do you think he'll be in there Doc," Matt asked putting the paper in the pocket of his vest.

"A lot depends on when he wakes up Matt," Doc said. "Now, about what happened today..."

"Doc," Kitty said putting a hand on his. "You don't owe us any explanation, it's your life."

"But I do," Doc said with a smile. "Haven't you ever wondered why I settled in Dodge to start a practice instead of a big city?"

"Well," Kitty said nodding slightly.

"Unfortunately it was because of Jacob's wife," Doc said toying with his menu. "It was supposed to be a simple procedure to remove a cyst from her stomach but I didn't count on the amount of blood loss and she just couldn't recover."

Kitty's heart ached for her friend as Doc continued.

"After that I decided, maybe I wasn't going to cut it as a Doctor," Doc said slowly. "So I took what I could carry and headed west."

"To do what," Matt asked curiously.

"Well," Doc replied gently. "I really didn't know till I got into Dodge and the rest is history."

"You know a hung jury means they could still press charges on you," Matt said with a worried sigh.

"I don't think I have anything to worry about Matt," Doc said with a slight smile. "It's in the past now and I think that's where it'll stay." 


	9. Chapter 9

Doc slept fitfully in the bed at the hotel and finally decided at the crack of dawn to clean up before heading back to the University.

Leaving a note for Matt and Kitty at the front desk, he headed out the door and was greeted by Barney.

"Good Morning Doctor Adams," he said opening the door and tipping his hat.

"Barney," Doc said checking the time on his gold pocket watch. "How are you feeling these days?"

"Great," Barney replied with a smile. "Watching what I eat and moving around more has help keep the weight down."

"Good," Doc said with a nod. "Just do like I told you and you'll live a long life."

"Thanks Doc," the doorman said. "Can I get you a taxi?"

"Yes please," Doc said. "Afraid I couldn't sleep."

"Worried bout your friend," the doorman asked as a taxi stopped.

"Maybe just a little," Doc said climbing inside.

"He'll be alright," Barney said reassuringly as the taxi took off.

Arriving at the University, Doc stepped out of the taxi and headed inside.

"Galen," Albert Ward said upon seeing Doc coming though the door. "I was just about to send a messenger to the hotel!"

"Why," Doc asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Now calm down," Albert said with a broad smile. "Your friends is awake and putting up quite a fuss from what I hear."

"He is, is he!" Doc said swiping his mustache. "Well, I'll just see about that."

"Mr. Haggen," Rose said calmly as Doc walked in. "You have to to take this medicine, please."

"I don't want none of yer medicine," Festus said pushing the nurse's hand away.

Doc sided up to the bed and took the bottle and t-spoon from Rose and smiled. "You might not want to take it from her but you will take it from me!"

"Doc," Festus said hotly. "Why ya gone and left me in this here place with all these quacks fer!"

"Quacks," Doctor Ward said bemused.

"That's what he calls all doctors," Doc said amused before addressing the hillman again. "Festus, I want you to behave now, you hear me."

"Behave ma foot," Festus groused. "Wal, I don't even remember how I got here, you gonna tell me what's a going on?"

"Well," Doc said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You were pretty bad off yesterday and had to have an operation but you're alright now and after you've had some rest and this here medicine, we'll be able to go back to Dodge."

"Promise," the hillman said in an almost childish way.

"I promise," Doc replied tenderly and smiled as Festus swallowed the t-spoon of laudanum. "Now, you get some sleep and when you wake up Matt and Kitty will be here."

Festus grabbed Doc's hand. "Yer gonna stay ain't ya Doc?"

"I'm going to be right here," Doc said pulling up a chair.

Doc stepped out of Festus room a few days later and was surprised to see Matt and Kitty coming for a visit accompanied by Doctor Hutchins.

"Galen," Hutchins said evenly. "I came to see how your friend was faring?"

"Very well," Doc said tugging at his ear. "He's fussing about the medicine and wanting to go home!"

"Well," Hutchins said slightly amused. "I came to see if it was time for that."

Kitty and Matt slid past the two doctors and then Doc closed the door. "Before you go in there," he said softly. "I just wanted to personally thank you for your help."

"Your welcome," Hutchins replied with a sigh. "And I should tell you, I was wrong to blame you all these years for Martha's death. I know now it wasn't your fault and I took it out on you and for that I am truly sorry."

Doc nodded as he put out his hand which Jacob accepted. "You know, there's always a place for you here should you ever want to return," Hutchins stated.

"I don't think so," Doc said with a smile. "My family is in Dodge and that's where I'll stay!"

Hutchins nodded as Doc opened the door and followed his colleague inside.

"Now, you may not see everything as clearly as you did before, Mr. Haggen but that may clear up with time," Hutchins said unwrapping Festus eyes.

"That's alright Doc," Festus said lowly. "So's long as I kin see, right?"

"That's right," Doc said watching Festus put on a brave face. He silently prayed the hillman would regain at least some of his ability to see.

"Now, I want you to keep your eyes closed," Hutchins said looking at the nurse. "We're going to dim the lightening just a bit."

Rose drew the curtains closed as the Doctor took off the last of the bandages but used his hand to shield the hillman's eyes.

"Alright Mr. Haggen," Hutchins said taking away his hand. "Slowly open your eyes but let them adjust and then tell me what you see."

Doc stepped forward as Festus blinked a few times and then shook his head. "Well," Doc said as the hillman sighed.

"Golly Bill Doc," Festus said mischievously. "You just a keep on gettin uglier and uglier!"

Doc smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks a lot!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty grinned when she watched Festus put his hat on then take it off and then put it on again.

"Festus," Kitty said with a slight laugh. "What's the problem?"

"Golly Bill Ms. Kitty," he said putting his hat back on. "Ol Doc's got ma head so wrapped up ma hat don't fit right."

"That's so your brains don't leak out," Doc said stepping into the hotel room. "Let's get to the train station, I'm ready to go home."

"He was kidding Festus," Kitty said after seeing the horrified look on the hillman's face.

"Wal, I know Ms. Kitty," Festus said shooting Doc a nasty look. "Ol ornery scudder."

Doc winked at Kitty as he took Festus arm. "Now remember what I told you," he said heading for the door. "Your balance might be off for a bit so your going to have to move slow."

"I know," Festus said pulling away from the physician. "I'm fine, don't be frettin none bout me."

The train ride back to Dodge while long, was uneventful. Festus and Doc passed the time playing endless games of checkers while Kitty and Matt read or passed the time watching Doc and Festus bickering with each other.

"Dodge never looked so good," Doc said once the train stopped at the depot.

"Fer once I agree with ya Doc," Festus replied eagerly waiting to disembark.

"Festus!" Louie said once the four friends stepped off the train. "I was so worried about you Festus!"

"Worried ma foot," Festus said as the town drunk suddenly threw his arms around the hillman.

"Here now," Doc hollered pulling the man's arm. "Stop that, he ain't dying."

"I just missed ya Festus," Louie said with a wiry grin. "I took good care of Ruth for ya."

"Wal thank you Louie," Festus said walking with Doc toward the Long Branch.

"And I got Ruth's shoe back on but do you know that stubborn old mule done threw it again," Louie said with a sigh.

"That's alright Louie," Festus replied. "Just as soon as I kin, we can tackle it tagether."

"Oh no you don't," Doc said looking from the hillman to Louie. "Louie you take that damn mule to the blacksmith, cause if Festus even so much as touches that shoe he won't have to worry about Ruth kicking him in the head again because I'm gonna kick him in the ass!"

"Well, alright Doc," Louie said his eyebrow raised in surprise. "See you later Festus."

"Now, you want a beer?" Doc asked looking at the hillman.

"Wal I guess I do," Festus replied meekly. "See in how I don't have anything else better ta do."

"That's right," Doc said scowling as Kitty and Matt watch the hillman and the doctor enter the Saloon together.

"Looks like things are pretty much back to normal," Matt said as Kitty nodded.

"Let me buy you a beer cowboy," Kitty said putting out her arm for Matt to take.

Doc looked up as Burke rushed into the Long Branch a short time later. "Here's yer mail Doc," he said slapping everything on the table where the doctor sat with Festus, Matt and Kitty. "I thought I'd bring it to you."

"Thanks," Doc replied thumbing though the envelopes of letters and other correspondence before coming to the numerous medical journals he subscribe to.

"Well I'll be," Doc said swiping at his mustache he sat forward and grinned. "Festus made medical news."

"What you talkin about," the hillman said craning his neck to look at the gibberish on the front page of the paper.

"It says here that you are only one of a handful of people to under go the surgical procedure you had and survive," Doc stated evenly.

"Aw foot," Festus said scoffing. "That's just a Haggen fer ya! I always done told ya you can't kill a Haggen!"

"That's what I should have done," Doc said snapping his fingers.

"What should you have done?" Festus said raising a brow.

"I should have had the part of your brain removed that controls your mouth!" Doc said angrily as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Why you ol scudder," Festus said following. "What you and them quack, quacks already did shoulda be enough as it is! What you do, anyway!"

Matt sighed as Kitty laughed. "Can I get you another beer?"

Matt nodded. "I think I'm gonna need it!" 


End file.
